Digimon Secret War
by rori-war-word
Summary: En un lejano planeta varios elegidos lucharan contra todo un planeta para sobrevivir. Esta vez no sera una lucha del bien contra el mal, sera una guerra y reclamar un premio muy tentativo.


**Hola a todos. en esta ocación les traigo un fic muy especial (creo que nadieah publicado algo así). Este es solamente un prologo, por lo que no esperen mucho, sorry, pero intentare compensarlo despues. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Durante años, muchos niños elegidos han defendido el digimundo y el mundo real. Pero los tiempos pasan y las guerras se hicieron cada vez más brutales. Todas las guerras fueron corrompiendo las almas de los niños elegidos.<p>

En el año 3415, la nueva generación de niños elegidos lucho contra todo enemigo que amenazara la paz del mundo digital. 4 niños elegidos, unidos con sus digimon, llevaron la justicia a ambos mundos. Pero la corrupción llego al líder del grupo: Neo.

El creía que la paz debía ser alcanzada teniendo al mejor digimon de todos. Modifico su digivice y le dio un poder único. Cuando su digimon fue derrotado en un combate fue socorrido por sus amigos. Neo no pudo soportar la idea de ser ayudado. Con el nuevo poder de su digivice asesino a su digimon, se convirtió en el primer humano capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Con el tiempo Neo fue apoderándose de un digimon más fuerte, pero siempre tenían el mismo destino trágico a manos de Neo. Un día descubrió a un digimon que solo fue derrotado una vez en su vida. Ambos llegaron a un acuerdo. Neo tendía el digimon más fuerte del digimundo, a cambio, le daría la cabeza del humano que lo derroto.

Así fue como deseo de poder de Neo lo llevo a enfrentarse al humano. El digimon Paralelmon le dio a Neo un digimon más fuerte, incluso Imperialdramon Paladin Mode le temía. Una vez que Neo descubrió el poder de su nuevo digimon se dispuso a cumplir su parte del trato.

La pelea era, irónicamente, con un Imperialdramon. La pelea duro unas cuantas horas, pero al final Neo salió victorioso. Como lo acordó le entrego la cabeza del humano a Paralelmon, le entrego la cabeza de su propio padre.

Neo tenía una hermana, Rei. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo sucedido huyo de su hermano. Ellos estaban en una zona montañosa muy peligrosa. Rei cayó en un precipicio y se golpeo la espalda, ella quedo paralitica. Neo enloqueció por ello y se dijo a si mismo que haría el digimundo a su voluntad. Formo un ejército de digimon y empezó el ataque. Tal y como Paralelmon le dijo, nadie fue capaz de detener a Neo y su digimon.

Los 3 niños elegidos restantes lucharon en contra de Neo, pero sufrieron una muerte rápida y agónica. Rei intento detener a su hermano, pero este la confino a vivir por siempre, de ser necesario, en un calabozo. Un lugar donde según Neo "era un lugar seguro para ella". Magnamon logro encontrar a Paralelmon y se riñeron en un combate a muerte. Magnamon salió vencedor. Dejo a Paralelmon tan débil que su cuerpo pudo ser tomado y convertido en datos. Pero Magnamon quedo tan herido que al final murió.

El espacio sideral yace una nave de un tamaño inimaginable. Digimon y humanos eran transportados a un planeta recóndito y alejado del planeta Tierra. Nadie en ese lugar sabio como llego ahí, nadie sabía que debían hacer. Pero solo unos cuantos se conocían unos a otros.

-supongo que algo debemos hacer – dijo Tai Kamiya viendo a varios humanos y Digimon - ¡Sora, Matt, Joe! ¡Alguien puede oírme!

-Tai… estamos detrás de ti – dijo un rubio - ¿sabes cómo rayos llegamos aquí?

-ni idea. Solo recuerdo que estaba jugando futbol y luego… puf, estoy aquí.

-yo estaba ayudando a mi madre con unos arreglos florales – dijo Sora – parece que solo estamos nosotros tres.

-y nosotros – dijo Piyomon, con Agumon y Gabumon a sus espaldas – no parece que los otros estén con nosotros.

-Tai ¿eres tú? – Un chico castaño corrió hacia Tai y sus amigos – soy yo, Davis… pero que pequeño estas ¿Qué edad tienes Tai?

-no sé cómo decirte esto – comenzó a decir Tai, mirando a Davis muy confundido – pero no te conozco. Mi nombre es Tai Kamiya, tengo 11 años ¿sabes dónde estamos?

-y tienes un hermana llamada Kari y tu digimon es Agumon.

-espera un segundo, ¿cómo es que nos conoces? – pregunto Matt.

-¡hermanos! – un rubio miro con sorpresa a Matt – pero… estas muy joven ¿Cómo es que?

-escuchen, nosotros no nos conocemos – dijo Sora – mi nombre es Sora, ellos son mis amigos Tai Y Matt y estos son nuestros digimon…

-nosotros los conocemos – dijo TK – este es Davis y ella es Kari, tenemos 11 años, como ustedes. El único que no conocen es a Veemoon.

-espera un segundo… ustedes son ya adultos – dijo Matt, sin poder creer lo que veía – pero ¿Quiénes son los otros?

-yo puedo ayudarlos – dijo un chico de cabello azulado oscuro – Mi nombre es Henry, tengo 11 años y ellos son Takato y Rika, tienen 10. Lamentablemente no sabes cómo llegamos aquí, pero un tiempo atrás nosotros también tuvimos digimon.

-¡Tai! Es bueno ver una cara conocida. Soy yo Takuya.

-lo siento, no te conozco.

-oh, vamos. No lo recuerdas. Tú y yo luchamos codo a codo en una ocasión. Incluso me enseñaste el valor del trabajo en equipo.

-¿de verdad conoces a este tipo? – le pregunto Matt a Tai.

-todo esto es muy confuso para mí.

-dime lo a mi – dijo él un adulto, el único que había en los alrededores – soy Marcus e increíblemente tu y yo tenemos el mismo digimon, te presento a mi Agumon.

-pero jefe, el Agumon de este niño es más pequeño que yo – dijo el Agumon de Marcus, poniéndose al lado del Agumon de Tai – supongo que desde ahora soy tu hermano mayor.

-Oye Tai ¿conoces a estos dos? – pregunto el Agumon más pequeño.

- para nada. Marcus ¿tu nos conoces o sabes cómo llegamos aquí? – pregunto Tai.

-lamento desilusionarte pero no. En segundo estaba en un parque ahora estoy aquí. Pero una cosa es segura cuando vea a quien me hizo esto yo… le arrancare la cara.

-tal parece que los humanos no han cambiado nada. Todos son unos incompetentes – dijo una voz arrogante y frívola.

-¿Quién dijo eso? – Pregunto Marcus – muéstrate para que pueda darte una paliza.

-eh estado aquí todo el tiempo imbécil. Mira arriba de ti – todos los humanos y digimon vieron una figura piramidal deforme, su carne era oscura, con una máscara en la cabeza y de pelo blanco – mi nombre es Apocalymon, escoria humana.

-eso lo explica todo – exclamo Tai – Agumon, prepárate para luchar.

-¡lo conoces! – grito Marcus, formando un puño con su mano derecha – si es un enemigo se arrepentirá de haberme conocido.

-es un digimon que ha jurado destruir a todos los digimon y humanos – explico Sora, haciendo que todos los niños elegidos se preparan para una guerra.

-**por favor, no se peleen entre sí. La verdadera guerra empezara pronto – **un hombre con ropas negras y una máscara que cubre toda su cara apareció tras una puerta – **según mis datos ustedes son los que han jurado proteger al digimundo o al menos intentan ayudarlo.**

-espera un segundo ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Davis, preparándose para hacer digievolucionar a Veemon.

-**soy la persona que los trajo aquí. El planeta tierra…**

-más te vale que tengas una buena razón para sacarme de mi planeta, ahora ¡contesta! – Marcus tomo al extraño de sus ropas con una mano y con la otra amenazo con golpearlo.

-**es lo que estaba por explicar solo**…

-de acuerdo habla.

-**como iba diciendo. El planeta en el que viven ha sido casi destruido en su totalidad. Además del digimundo. Eh buscado atreves del tiempo a aquellos que libren una guerra contra esta amenaza. Por ello algunos de ustedes no se recuerden, los tomé en el momento de su apogeo, ese punto donde ustedes era más fuertes.**

-por eso mi hermano tiene la misma edad que yo – dijo Kari, viendo a su hermano – de ser así solo nos lo hubieras explicado y ya, algunos te hubiéramos ayudado.

-la **situación es desesperante. No tenía tiempo para ello**.

-¿acaso no dijiste que nos tomaste de distintas épocas? ¿Por qué no viajaste en tiempo y nos trajiste uno por uno? O ¿Por qué no viajaste antes de que la guerra estallara? – comenzó a interrogar Rika al extraño.

-**hay reglas que debo seguir, no todo es tan fácil como suena. La guerra la tiene que terminar alguien más aquí "en este presente".**

-**dentro de poco llegaremos a un planeta donde se decidirá la guerra final. Takato, Henry y Rika, ustedes no tienen ni digivice ni digimon, por ello les traje esto **– el extraño hace aparecer los digivice en las manos de los Tamers y al lado de ellos a sus digimon.

-pero yo no tengo mi digivice – dijo Takuya al extraño, pero al instante el extraño pone su mano sobre la de Takuya y tras unos segundos un resplandor sale de sus palmas, Takuya pudo sentir algo sobre la palma de su mano: su digivice - ¡increíble! Están todos los digispirits, ¿pero cómo?

-**desde ahora tu puedes digievolucionar en ellos**.

-por eso no están mis amigos. ¡Gracias!... supongo.

Mientras la nave aterrizaba en un extraño planeta varias imágenes aparecían en la sala donde estaban los humanos y digimon. La imagen era la de Iggdrasyl:

**Saludos. Como sabrán pronto llegaran a un planeta para decidir el destino de la tierra y del digimundo. Si ganan tendrán lo que quieran: oro, fama, poder o viajar a la época que quieran, solo hay una regla: maten a sus enemigos.**

-¿Qué quiso decir con el destino de la tierra y el digimundo? – pregunto Takato.

-**si ganan, ambos planetas podrán salvarse y tendrán un deseo, pero que sea revivir a un humano. Si pierden, ustedes han de morir y ambos planetas serán esclavizados**.

-espera un segundo. Si ganamos tendremos lo que queramos. Oro, poder o riquezas incontables – dijo Marcus, imaginándose sobre una montaña de monedas de oro.

-o incluso belleza – dijo Davis, imaginándose con una cara perfecta seduciendo a Kari.

Una vez que todos salieron de la nave empezaron a caminar un poco. Había edificios por todas partes, pero no había nadie que los habitara – chicos, desde aquí yo me separo, ustedes y sus digimon solo me servirán para retrasarme.

-oye tonto – dijo Rika, intentando no asesinar a Takuya – no veo que tu tengas un digimon. A mi parecer eres el más vulnerable aquí.

-escucha muñeca, di lo que quieras pero ¡digispiriti! – Takuya se transformo en BurningGreymon – **Tai, tú y yo luchamos una vez juntos. Ven con migo y lo luchemos juntos.**

Aun que no recuerdo nada de eso, lo mejor será permanecer juntos. De igual modo todos estamos en el mismo bando, cada quien tendrá un deseo. No hay razón para que separarnos.

-como dije. Ustedes se retrasaran mucho dando órdenes… pero mi oferta sigue en pie para ti, Tai – mientras BurningGreymon surcaba los cielos varios rayos de energía se dirigieron a él, golpeándolo múltiples veces y haciéndolo caer.

-¡estúpido! – exclamo Apocalymon.

-lo sé. Eso le pasa por imbécil – dijo Rika.

-no es eso. Mira a tu alrededor, no hay nadie aquí porque esperaban a que uno de nosotros volara.

-delatando nuestra posición – concluyó TK.

-rápido, entren en mis tentáculos – dijo Apocalymon.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos mataras tan pronto lo hagamos? – dijo Matt.

-humano ignorante, yo también quiero ese deseo tanto o más que ustedes.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Una horda de WereGarurumon y BalckWereGarurumon corrieron a los lados de los edificios y empezaron a atacar a los niños elegidos. Todo hubiera sido fácil para Apocalymon, pero ayudarlos no lo beneficiaria en nada. Mientras el digimon oscuro dejaba a los niños elegidos a su suerte vio una segunda nave aterrizando. Los humanos que dejo atrás desconfiaron de él, pero ahora han sido capturados.

-tal vez estos humanos sean mejores peones – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se dirigía al lugar de aterrizaje de la segunda nave, esperando poder manipular a esos humanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí lo tienen, un crsossover con algunos elegidos con todas las temporadas, por lo menos las 6 que han salido. Todos unidos para una guerra contra todo un planeta. Estos son lo hérores:<strong>

**Adventure: Tai, Sora, Matt, Apocalymon (Joe, Mimi e Izzy no aparecen porque son lo que menos quieren pelear).**

**Adventure 02: TK, Kari, Davis (TK y Kari estan incluidos porque me caen bien junto con Ken, pero el aparecera luego, los demás me aburren. Davis aparece solo porque es el lider de esta temporada)**

**Tamers: Henry, Rika y Takato.**

**Frontera: Takuya (como ya se menciono tiene el poder para transformarse en todos los DigiSpirit, por lo que no puede aparecer otro)**

**Data Squat: Marcus (no conosco muy bien esta serie, pero vere si puedo introducir otros personajes)**

**Xros wars: O.o (no entendi las digievoluciones pero intentare por lo menos introducir al lider)**

**Como lo dije esto esto es solo un prologo para presentar a los personajes.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Rori.**


End file.
